tarai_chroniclesfandomcom-20200215-history
Tolstygg the Younger
"Considering the multiple assassination attempts you can pull down my trews and suck my enormous-" Tolstygg the Younger, also known as Tolstygg Skarnsson is the fourth son of the High King of Juthron, Skarn Iceborn. As of the conclusion to Chapter 1, Tolstygg is serving as ambassador to Tarai from his home country. A fierce warrior, Tolstygg is lighthearted by nature and does not take anything too seriously, a relaxed approach fostered by his relatively low chances of succeeding his father. Boisterous, he is quite popular among northmen and has a tendency to make friends wherever he may go - his love of alcohol and prodigious tolerance for it probably have a hand in this. Tolstygg often clashes with his brother Ulrich and the two men most certainly do not see eye to eye. A central figure during Chapter 1, it was a conspiracy to murder him that the Sewer Crabs uncovered over the course of their investigation, culminating in them saving his life. Tolstygg's name alludes to Tolstygg the Elder, his uncle, who is now deceased. Chapter 1: Cloak and Dagger "Oh father will probably thank Gustaf for trying to kill me. He doesn't like me very much." Tolstygg was first heard about early in the Crabs' investigations due to excitement among the commoners that he would be arriving in Hafft's Landing; Tolstygg, as guest of honour, was to open the Anniversary Festival. Steadily, the Crabs uncovered clues that the plot they were investigating was in fact intended to kill Tolstygg and undermine the support of High King Skarn by besmirching his family name, framing Ulrich as kinslayer. Having interrogated Durnam, the Crabs were able to pinpoint some of the particulars of the assassination attempt, and made their move to prevent it. Meeting Tolstygg as he arrived in Hafft's Landing, the Crabs successfully convinced him that he was in danger and joined his procession along with his brother, Commander Ulrich. Though the traitorous Arjan appeared at the head of a large group of guards alongside Jarl Marta, intending on apprehending the Crabs, Keila Blathin managed to sow enough doubt in the mind of the Jarl to throw Arjan's plan into disarray. At this moment, the assassin made their move. However, the confusion was such that they missed their aim, and Tolstygg was swiftly bundled to safety by the Crabs into a watch house. Tolstygg then participated in the ensuing clash between the Crabs and Pejic, who had arrived in yet another attempt to bring the Crabs in. Here, he proved his mettle as a fighter and was able to prevail along with the others, though he was badly wounded by the assassin Yuraia's second attempt on his life. Shortly thereafter, one of the key plotters Gustaf Warbear - Tolstygg's cousin - revealed himself in a last ditch effort to kill Tolstygg. Driven by hate, Gustaf challenged Tolstygg to a duel, claiming that he would reveal all if he lost. Orebic Underheld managed to convinced Tolstygg not to fight personally, as that would play into Gustaf's hands, instead allowing Aeta Tideturner to act as champion - a move proving wise as Aeta defeated Gustaf, though not before Gustaf broke the terms of the duel and wounded Tolstygg once again, lunging for him as he stood watching. Tolstygg then accompanied the Crabs to Windchaser Hall, bringing evidence of Arjan's crimes to Jarl Marta and seeing him killed on the spot by the furious Jarl. He then rewarded the Crabs for their actions by giving them some of the treasures he had brought over as ambassadorial gifts, stating that the intended recipients 'hadn't saved my life recently'. Tolstygg later joined the drinking celebrations at the Fancy Fey and then opened the Anniversary Festival. Subsequently he set off to travel Tarai for diplomatic purposes. Chapter 2: The Incident at Cliffwatch Tolstygg was briefly mentioned by Ulrich as having attempted to bring a mammoth over from Juthron to Tarai, causing it to sink the ship it was being loaded onto. However, he otherwise made no appearance. Category:Humans Category:Juthroni Royal Family